


How much Farther is my Window to Freedom?

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Who We Are AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, I tried to be a bit cryptic in some parts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Modern, Running Away, alright, and ive working on this so, dont forget that :D, have it!, im just having some writers block, its like medieval setting, new series time!, oh and magic, tell me if i succeeded, theres gonna be castles and no electronics, yes im still working on the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'He.. he had just done that. After years and years of planning, watching the lock grow old, hoping within his younger teen years the few trips he made outside for someone to notice something strange and not place it only on grief, finally, he had gotten out.A giggle escaped his lips, more came before quickly turning to laughter, birds taking flight from the sudden loud sound. He laughed and laughed before the tears came, laugh turning to hiccuping sobs.He had done it, but Virgil wish he never had to.'Virgil hasn't known freedom in years, but with this plan, he might breathe fresh air once more





	How much Farther is my Window to Freedom?

**Author's Note:**

> *falls face first onto the floor* how did I fall from the ceil- how does this keep happening?!
> 
> IT'S HERE! A few months ago I doodled Logan as a certain mythic/monster (come back soon to find out what that was ;)) and I just, kept doodling this little mythic Logan all over the place (along side Espeon! Virgil) and before I knew it, I was thinking of an entirely new AU, and just in time for halloween!
> 
> The titles planned out are all from me, but the series name is from the song Who We Are by Imagine Dragons! I think it fits.. :3

Click click click **shink**

The metal lock finally dropped to the floor, Virgil sighing in relief he was home alone. The door was not an option, the lock not accessible on this side of the wood, as well as.. the other person who lived here would not be gone for much longer.

The nineteen year old slid open the rotting wooden window, the first breath of fresh air entering his room since the longest time, Virgil drinking it in like it would be his life savor. Well, it was.

Bare feet brushed the picked old lock as the young man swiped his midnight black cloak, grimacing at the rips and tears as always, looping the slightly thick silver thread loop around a similar loose silver button.

Successfully set over his simple old coal black long sleave shirt and matching pants, he swiped the last two belongings he actually cared about. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the simple string necklace string over rich dark brown hair, the bangs for some unknown reason fading to a deep purple, letting the small storm cloud charm hit his collar bone before turning back to the window, tucking the other item, a rabbit plushie, under his arm.

He didn't look around, studying his baren room for the hopefully last time. It had become more of a prison cell for the last nine years, only joy rippled his mind as he stared out at the stars high above, no moon shining additional light.

He lightly leapt out onto mossy roof tiles, cool early May air welcoming him with a gentle breeze. Emerald green and royal purple heterochromic eyes stared out, mapping the route he could only see from his window before finally, with no motivation or reason to stay, Virgil lept.

  
  
  


After shaking of the inevitable shock of _ oh my god I just parkoured down a story _, Virgil slipped through the shadows of town, getting closer and closer to the edge. Only a bit-

A heavy, familiar grunt stopped him, causing Virgil to act quickly as he ducked swiftly into an empty merchants stall. The man who technically counted as his father roughly moved up the road, stumbling from the recent return from the bar, two friends (or as Virgil internally called them ' additional drinking idiots') barely succeeding calling out a bye before leaving for their own paths home.

Virgil shivered as his father's drunken beer stench drowned his nostrils, passing his hiding spot without a single thought. And then finally, after a few minutes, the man was out of sight

and Virgil bolted faster than lightning.

  
  
  


Exhaustion only truly hit him hard midday, forcing Virgil to stumble and nearly crash into a young but decently sized oak. Hitting the ground, he groaned and sat up, tiredly scooting up to the trunk.

The adrenaline from his flight reflexes was starting to cool, yet his heart beat still rang loud enough for the birds to hear. He.. he had just done that. After years and years of planning, watching the lock grow old, hoping within his younger teen years the few trips he made outside for someone to notice something strange and not place it only on grief, finally, he had gotten out.

A giggle escaped his lips, more came before quickly turning to laughter, birds taking flight from the sudden loud sound. He laughed and laughed before the tears came, laugh turning to hiccuping sobs.

He had done it, but Virgil wish he never had to. Wished he could time traveled back thirteen years when they were a happy, mostly healthy family. Then, the year he was seven, that was the year things started to go bad, yet only started truly horrible three years later..

Virgil shook his head, unfurling from the ball he had curled into and laid down across the grassy forest floor. That was the past, and no one could change it; no matter what anyone offered fate, it stayed the same. 

Nothing mattered if a beast came to eat him, he didn't have much to live for anyways. No matter if a criminal came to steal his belongings, his necklace hidden beneath his shirt and Mrs. Fluffybottom strung tightly close to his chest.

He stared out as a ladybug climbed a stem of grass near his closing eyes, watching it turn to him. Curious? Or did he just happen to be in the direction it wanted to face.

He sighed, fluttering the grass and sending the ladybug flying. And so, with one final glance out upon the great forest visible of trees, grass, and wild flowers, Virgil shut his eyes in peace and slept.

______________________________

An echo through a lonely mansion, tears for spilt blood, grass swaying as creatures clopped through the forest.

Wings against the sky, hisses beneath the shell, cries to the stars.

Confliction of life and death, a fiery past, none of this was out of the normal here in the kingdom of Fortem

though the strange and unusual wasn't always welcome among most humans.

The key word in our situation though.. is most.


End file.
